


A Different Kind of Vacation

by Tezca



Category: Actor RPF, In Dreams, The Shaggy Dog, The Soloist, Wonder Boys
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microsmut, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's much deserved break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Vacation

It was one of those days to Marcus, one of those where nothing just seemed to appeal to him. His boyfriend, or well fiance now rather, Vivian was currently watching a movie in their room and had fallen asleep around mid way into it. He was watching the movie with him and eating snacks because he had nothing better in mind for them to do. He then got up and moved the blanket over him and silently walked out. Maybe there was something on tv? No there was probably nothing on at this time of the day. 

He then got an idea, maybe he could work on a harmless experiment of his in the basement. Geez that sounded way too cliched a location he thought, but logically it was the one place where it would be the safest to do any chemical work. They both agreed that the kitchen was off limits, aside from getting any water or something like that if needed. Vivian also had told him when they made the lab that Marcus was not to do anything that might put him in jail and he had just escaped from it a month prior to meeting Vivian.

Maybe he could test out that formula he’d been working on, the height changing one. He then opens the door and walked down the stairs. The shrinking formula was one of the ones he and Vivian both agreed to not try it out, not because he freaked out over Marcus’s fascination of being shrunk, hell he knew about Vivian’s kink of being called Mommy once in awhile.. It was only cause Vivian would’ve thought it would be dangerous to test on either one of them and Marcus doesn’t want to risk being suspicious due to his past with animal testing if he ordered labs rats.

He figured Vivian wouldn’t be too mad and plus how could he resist touching a horny miniaturized version of Marcus. The thought was starting to get him arouse a bit so he decided to fuck it in a combination of nothing fucking else to do and he was too enamored with the thought of a giant looking Vivian.

“Here’s goes...” He said, taking a needle and injecting himself with it. Now all he need to do is just wait, placing his hands on the table and closing his eyes. He didn’t know what to expect, if it was going to be slow or instant. Apparently the former as he opened his eyes and nothing changed yet. “Ok slow..” He jotted it down in a little notebook. “Good to know...” His tail was wagging a bit from side to side. Just how slow was the question now.

He only got to the foot of the stair when he then felt a warm tingling sensation go throughout his body. It must be starting he thought, feeling the sensation of being squeezed down a bit. To be honest with himself he could also feel himself getting all warm inside, he was enjoying this. He smiled to himself at the success, well it would be set in stone a success if he stopped at doll size. He then made his way back upstairs.

Vivian came down to the kitchen about 20 minutes later to grab a drink when he stops in his track looking curiously at Marcus who was by now noticeably a bit shorter than Vivan. Marcus was walking around shirtless drinking a beer when he heard Vivian coming down. 

“You...injected yourself with that stuff didn’t you?” Vivian asked.

“Yep.”

“Marcus....” Vivian let out a bit of a sign as the other person walked up.

“Before you say anything I made a mathematical formula that will ensure the minimal height is 6 inches.” Marcus quickly let out just as he felt getting hot again, watching the world get bigger still. He could feel an erection coming and a slight moan escaping. He was at eye level with Vivian’s chest.

“That still doesn’t mean there will be no unexpected side effects, for one thing you have have that tail.” Vivian was concerned and looked up to notice that Marcus took the precaution of anyone seeing by closing the curtains.

“I know...I know, I was just bored out of my mind..and..and..”

“Horny?”

Marcus looked up at Vivian who was just smiling knowingly at him. Vivian sure has a strong sixth sense, which that is a given seeing how he could even dreamwalk and control computers and stuff. “Exactly.” Marcus finished just as Vivian then picked him up from his too big now shorts and onto the counter.

Vivian could feel himself getting hot seeing his fiance smaller than him and wanting to feel him all over, he just didn’t want Marcus to shrink to nothing and they both knew that. “I just don’t want you to end up shrinking down to the size of an atom Mark.”

“I won’t Vivian, I assure you.” Marcus replied before Vivian showed him the tail, “That was from an entirely different....”

“I know but the point is still the same....but I am now getting the sense that the probability of something happening is slim.” Vivian said softly as he looked at Marcus for a second before patting his head gently. “I have to admit you look quite sexy like this too.”

Marcus smiled and made a giddy noise just as he shrunk a few more inches. Vivian was looking like he was getting bigger. “Thanks, well lets just keep this to ourselves...I mean who knows what the hell someone could do with it if it got into the wrong hands.”

“That is a very good idea.”

Plus if the media went as nuts as they did over the Douglas incident, imagine the shit the media would have over this!” Marcus exclaimed as Vivian nodded in agreement.

Vivian could also tell that Marcus was getting aroused by all this. In all honestly so was he and had the feeling he knew what the answer was going to be but asked anyways. “So that fantasy of yours..you want to um..” Vivian started as he pointed a finger towards his crotch.

Marcus nodded yes, feeling the heat going up and then suddenly his eyes widened wide open as Vivian gently applied pressure on his crotch. For some reason his boxer shorts were shrinking with him, he can wonder about that later.. “Oh..oh..damn.” Vivian smiled at the noises Marcus was making.

“Lets go to the couch, it’ll be easier.” Vivian suggested as he put Marcus back on his feet and walked over to the living room to sit down. Marcus followed after him and made it just as he felt another surge coming on. “Oh you look so small little Marcus.” Vivian observed as he quickly propped him between his legs just as Marcus lost a few more inches. He knew calling him little and such would enhance the experience for...both of them really.

Vivian then lightly touched the bulge pressing up against his boxers and started rubbing it, laughing softly at the moans coming from Marcus. “You know we could have some fun with this.”

“Yeah..we..ah..we.could..oh but what?” Marcus asked just as he felt a bit more pressure. He could feel the heat was rising intensity inside of him. 

“We’ll think of something.” Vivian said as he then rubbed his nipple with his other hand as he then decided to send a wave of psychic energy over Marcus in an attempt to arouse him further. “Lets get those boxers off shall we?” 

Marcus was then shrunken down to the final size of a doll as Vivian easily took off the pants and threw them aside. Marcus then panted catching his breath a bit, having a feeling that was the end of the shrinking, that was good news. He then stood up and got his balance in check before he really looked at Vivian. Damn he looks like a giant, well in perspective to him, and that was very sexy to him. 

Vivian then gently wrapped his fingers around Marcus's waist. The tiny Marcus could feel Vivian's grip on him and being lifted up as the taller man took a good look at him. He looked so sexy this small(as well in normal size) and he did feel the urge to explore him, but he didn't want to hurt him. Vivian could also feel his erection pressing up against his pants. He then got up from the couch and starting laying gentle kisses on his neck before going down his chest. He could tell Marcus was loving this, wanting to be at the mercy of a gentle giant, provided it was someone he trusted like Vivian.

Marcus could feel Vivian teasing him by lightly brushing his member with his tongue before pulling away. "Ah...Vivian!...wait why did you stop?" He asked as he looked at Vivian with pleading eyes. 

"Because I want you to wait for it." Vivian said as he then sent more arousing energy into Marcus, causing him to moan more loudly in pleasure. He then walked up to their bedroom. Once the door was shut, Vivian then took his thumb and finger and easily pushed his little legs open. He then started stroking his member slowly before going over to the computer desk and laid him down.

"Oh don't stop...please don't stop." Marcus said before Vivian put a finger up to his mouth. "Ssh...gotta wait little Marcus.." Vivian loomed over him, "It'll be worth it..promise." Marcus nodded then just relaxed on the table as he heard Vivian looking for something. He then sat up to try and see what he was getting. Before too long he then came back up with some tape to bound his arms and legs down. Vivian then gently ran a finger through Marcus's hair before gently pushing him down with the tip of his finger. He then took his tiny hands and taped them down before doing the same to his legs. 

"Not too tight?" Vivian checked, as he brushed his balls gently.

"No." Marcus was now feeling completely helpless in this state, which caused him to get hotter as he by now was reaching the point of climax. He was damn lucky this was with Vivian, and it was a good thing only he and Vivian knows about this. 

Vivian then smiled, "Good." He then chuckled lightly as he got closer in his view." Feeling helpless I bet?' That was met with a well timed moan. He then gently stroked his chin with a fingertip before tracing it down to his nipples. Marcus then let out another moan and arched his head as he felt Vivian putting pressure before gently stroking his member with his other thumb. The sensations were too much, he wanted to cum so badly. 

"Oh Viv take me...release me..oh fuck..” Vivian was still teasing him at the speed he was going, he was enjoying this a lot. Watching little Marcus squirm a bit underneath his touch, and then causing him to moan. 

Vivian then leaned down to kiss his length before squeezing it a bit with two of his fingers. “How about a little challenge now Mark...you don’t cum until I tell you to.”

“Alright...I..oh!” Vivian was applying pressure again before teasing him some more.

“Think you can handle it?” Marcus nodded before Vivian taking a step back to admire his little fiance all sprawled out on the desk. He then walked up and leaned in close before sucking gently on his neck as he gave his sides a gentle squeeze.

“Oh Vivian..I..I can’t take it..” Marcus pleaded as he let out more moans, he wanted to be released. “Please Viv...” He begged.

Vivian just shook his head a bit before getting another idea. Wait where was he going? Marcus wondered as he can only hear him leave the room before coming back a couple minutes later with a q-tip. He then placed it down before taking the tapes off and scooping Marcus into his hand. He then flipped him over to his back and then carefully inserted the fuzzy part of the q-tip into his butt. Marcus let out a huge moan and shouted out Vivian’s name as he could feel Vivian thrusting him into that sweet part of him. He then took the thing out and threw it away before turning Marcus over to face him.

“I think you’re ready now my dear little Mark.” Vivian stated before he started sucking on his member before finally he felt Marcus release his cum into his mouth. “Oh..you are so good.” Vivian complimented as he laid him down on the bed. Marcus then told him likewise.

Marcus was still feeling the effects as he basked in the aftermath. He then proceeded to notice Vivian was bringing his member out. “You..you’re gonna cum all over me?”

“Yep, and lick you off.” Vivian stated before working himself up to finally releasing all over him, He then did what he said he was going to do before laying in bed with little Marcus on his chest.

“So I hope you made an antidote?”

“Yep, should be able to restore me to my full height.”

“That’s good...” He said, massaging his back with a finger. He then looked up at the tv, which they didn’t really noticed at all. The volume was muted and currently a movie with Robert Downey Jr was playing.

“If we could shrink him for a few days..." Vivian said lightly as Marcus looked at him. They both knew the actor as they met with him when he played them in a couple of movies.

"Same, but we can't kidnap him." Marcus pointed out.

"I know....but I do get the feeling he wants a break badly." 

"Yeah."

Marcus thought the idea of them dominating a shrunken Robert was sexy. He just hopes he is alright with it overall he though as he then felt Vivian's grip agin. He was then being sucked off again before being pulled away. "Tomorrow will be the start of Robert's vacation." Vivian said smiling.

The next morning found Marcus back to his given height as he and Vivian were going over the plan in the kitchen. He called Robert and offered to take him out to lunch, he knew Robert had just gotten done with filming the Judge and he would be happy to hang out with them. "Marcus I want you to call Susan and let her know what's going on?"

"Got it." He then picked up the phone and called Susan, a few minutes later he hung up and gave him the thumbs up sign. "She just wants us to be gentle with him."

"Of course, did you say you created a special batch just for him?"

"Yes, slow and arouse him at the same time." Marcus grinned as he showed Vivian the small vial. This was going to be fun. Soon it was time to go and they met up with Robert at the restaurant, the vial hidden in Marcus's jacket. The three then greeted each other and headed inside to sit down. 

"So how was filming The Judge?" Vivian then asked, sitting across from Robert.

"It was fun...but I gotta be honest I need a fucking break from my life...from my job.

"Aren't you on break right now?" Marcus then queried.

"Yeah, for about a month." Robert then said as he looked at the menu. Vivian and Marcus glanced at each other for a second and smiled as they looked back at Robert.

"Why...are you two looking at me like that.." Robert asked a bit confused as his friend leaned closer.

"Because we can guarantee you a stress free month." Vivian explained as Marcus quickly dumbed the vial's contents into Robert's drink. "Don't have to worry about anything for a while." 

"That sounds...mighty fucking tempting. How?" Robert asks as he took a sip of his drink, Vivian then smiled wider as he leaned back into his seat. Marcus was wondering if it would be different in any way since he took the liquid in by drinking instead of via needle. 

"You'll see." 

It wasn't until after they got done eating that Robert started to noticed his clothes were feeling a bit loose and also that Susan wasn't there to pick him up. So the other two told him he could ride with them. 

"Uhh..guys I think something is going on with me....I seem to be a bit smaller now." He said looking in the car reflection in a worried tone before Vivian walked up behind him. It was working, just then Robert shrank a bit while letting out a deep moan. Vivian grabbed ahold of his shoulders avs then could make a logical guess he was around 5 feet now. Vivian then told Marcus to drive back as he had Robert sit in his lap on the way back. "Shit...is this what you meant by earlier?!"

"Yep...it's your ticket to your overdue vacation." Marcus interjected, Robert looking at him about to say something but was cut off by Vivian pressing a hand onto his crotch as he shrunk beneath Vivian's grip. 

"Don't lie to me, you are deep down happy about this." Vivian then moved his hand to inside his pants, lightly scratching his balls causing him to moan out loud. Vivian was right, he really was happy about this turn of events. He was at the point where he would've done anything for a break from his job. 

Vivian then took his hand out just as they made it back and he got out holding Robert's hand while walking up to the house. Robert could definitely see how much bigger the world looked. He was also holding his now loose pants up until they were all in and the door was locked. 

"Wait....what about Susan?" 

"Oh she knows don't worry." Marcus said, lifting his chin up gently while smiling before rubbing his area gently with his other hand. He then gave him a kiss on the lips before Vivian did the same. 

"Oh fuck...is this how small I'm gonna be?" The two now looking giants shook their head as then Robert shrunk even further. 

"Just a few more then he's doll size." Vivian told Marcus before picking up Robert out of his clothes and holding him up, the two getting a good look at him before putting him back down. "Ok Robert first thing first...walk to our bedroom." He said in a challenging him tone of voice pointing to upstairs while Marcus pressed his erection, causing him to let out a moan.

Robert tried his best but he ended up more or less stumbling over to the stairs and started to climb before having to catch himself as he was shrunk again. "Oh...how tall am I now?" He asked, curious as he looked up at the two towering over him. Ok seeing two people that he played in the movies was hot to him and he knew he could trust them not to hurt him. 

"I made the the formula to shrink one around 6 inches give or take so I would say..." Marcus said while easily picking Robert up by the arms and setting him atop of the stairs. "Around 3 and a half...oh you are getting small there Mr. Downey." Marcus chuckled lightly as he gave his member a gentle squeeze. "Keep going little one, you're almost to the bedroom." Marcus smiled while Vivian gently prodded him forward. 

Robert kept stumbling forward, it was getting hard to now because he was also pretty aroused by all of this. He then felt another surge coming which caused him to fall down to the floor. Now Vivian and Marcus looked even taller to him now as they stood right there behind them. They both chuckled softly as Robert let out a moan. Marcus then picked him him and held him in a tight and gentle embrace while he and Vivian walked into their room, Robert being laid down on the bed. The two then took off their shirts before getting onto the bed.

Vivian then pried apart Robert's legs as Marcus gave him little kisses on his chest. Vivian was gently stroking the inside of his leg, barely touching the hair. They both could feel him shrinking down in their grip, "Almost to desired size..." Marcus noted as he then gently rubbed one of his nipples and patted his head with his other hand. Robert moved a bit to which Vivian then gently held him in place and sucked on his neck before pulling away. Robert then shrank to his final size, "oh wow...you guys are damn big." He said in amazement as Marcus gently picked him up with one hand and smiled at him.

Robert could feel himself getting hot being in his grip, "So what should we do first Vivian?" 

"Bind him up." Vivian replied as he went to go look in the drawers for some string while Marcus put Robert on the desk.

"No not there...somewhere different."

"Ok." Marcus picked up Robert again and gently squeezed his body before lightly stroking his member. Vivian then turned around holding some string and grabbing the tape before motioning to follow him. The boys then walked down to the kitchen counter and Robert was placed on top of it as Marcus then helped Vivian look for a good place in the house. Robert looked around at the much bigger surroundings and walked around a bit before being picked up by Vivian. 

"Hmm you feel so soft and tiny there Robert." Vivian said, sending him some warm energies before he and Marcus went over to the couch and sat down, placing the stuff on the table in front of them. 

"Oh Jesus fuck..." Robert moaned out.

"You are loving this little Robbie...I can sense it." 

Robert felt another light squeeze before being brought up to his lips for a kiss as Marcus ran a finger over his butt. Vivian then gently laid Robert on his back on the table and told Marcus to hold him down. 

"We are go to make you feel great Robert, I know Vivian was really good to me." Marcus stated, holding him down only one finger on his chest.

"And you mean.."

"I was shrunk yesterday."

"Oh." Vivian then took a piece of string and tied both of Robert's hands together and taped the string down above his head. Marcus took his finger off before Vivian taped his legs apart and looked at him afterwards. Robert was feeling helpless and at the mercy of his two friends, he could now feel them tracing their fingers over his body causing him to let out some deep moans and even louder ones when they both applied pressure down there. 

"You know since you're gonna be stuck like this for a month, we might as well give you the best memorable month ever." Vivian said, slowly stroking him as he thought of something before turning to Marcus. "You know I bet Steve would like to have tiny Robert for a day."

"Steve? Steve Lopez? The guy I played in the Soloist?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a wonderful idea Vivian." Marcus replied as he gently squeezed Robert's member and stroking it. 

“Great, I will call him tomorrow.” Vivian said, lightly squeezing Robert’s waist as he leaned in closer, “I bet you’re awfully close aren’t you?”

“Y..yes oh..ah.fuck!.” Robert said, looking up at Vivian, a pleading look for them to satisfy him. Vivian and Marcus just smiled and let go, resulting in Robert to voice his protests for them to not stop. “Fuck..no don’t stop please...”

“Just have to wait until we tell you to cum.” Marcus said, caressing his face with his thumb before gently placing it over his mouth while he tantalizes Robert some more by lightly stroking his length with his other thumb. The muffled moans coming from Robert, he wanted them to take him so badly, his erection aching for release.

Vivian then applied pressure gently again before he and Marcus leaned back on the couch, admiring the doll size actor on the table. “I say he is enjoying this so far.” Vivian said, Marcus agreeing as he smiles at him. “Would you say that is the truth Robert?

“....Yes, yes its the truth Vivian.”

“Now that out of the way...” Vivian then leaned down to take his length in his mouth and started sucking as Marcus then started rubbing his nipples, Just then Robert finally released into Vivian’s mouth and relaxed, he thought that felt exhilarating. He had a feeling that he would be getting more of this in the coming days

Robert was laying there still feeling the afterglow as the boys freed him from the bounds and just let him lay there. He then slowly sat up and looked at Vivian and Marcus. Marcus was leaning up against Vivian who was looking at him. “That was fucking amazing.”

Vivian smiled, bringing his hand down to gently but firm grip and picks up Robert. “And don’t worry about the sleeping situation, you’ll be sleeping with us.” 

"Great, and you sure the media not going going to find out about this. It would a total fucking..."

"We know. Don't worry we got things covered." Marcus said gently running his finger through his hair. "We won't let anyone get you."

Robert smiles at them just before Vivian placed him on the floor and told him he could explore the house while he and Marcus watch TV. 

The next few days were spent with the two boys taking care of Robert and pretty much having a good time. If one of them had an errand they would take little Robert and put him in a pocket to ride in. Vivian did call Steve to tell him which even though he knew about Steve's curiosity, he was very surprised and asked if he could come over.

"Hey, come on in." Vivian let Steve and Terry into the house and led them to the kitchen where Marcus had set Robert on the counter. 

"Hope you don't mind my roommate coming, his meeting with a client fell through." Steve said just as he saw the tiny actor waving hello at him. "How the hell did you guys even...shrink him?" He asked in bewilderment. The laws of physics shouldn't allow this to happen, but then again there was the whole animal testing thing Marcus did in the past. 

"Ask Marcus, he was the one that created the formula." Vivian replied.

"Do you realize this violates psychics!” 

“With me anything is a possibility Steve, probably cause all the other scientists are a bunch of damn legally binding orthodox morons...”

“There is a reason why they are Marcus! I would bet there are fucking shady guys out there that would love to take advantage of that if word gets out.” Steve said, pointing to Robert. 

“I know that...Vivian told me already.”

“We are being very careful here Steve,” Vivian interjected as Steve just looked at the two of them. “Nobody knows except you, Terry and Susan.”

“His wife knows? Well I guess thats good that you guys did let her know.”

“We’re not the type to kidnap people Steve...or..well anymore in Vivian’s case.”

Steve let out a sign. “I know, and what about the media?”

“They think he is on a break.” Vivian said as the three got into a long conversation while Terry was pretty much not paying attention, he was currently looking over the tinier form of Robert.

“Man I thought I saw everything.” He commented as he notices the little doll clothes that Vivian and Marcus put on him. 

“They found the doll shit the attic, the previous owners forgot about it.” Robert explained looking at himself before back up at Terry, “I’m taking a well deserved and much needed break.”

“I see, tough filming on the set of the Judge then?”

“It was. I was getting pretty tired there, some were good, but you got people pushing other people and...yeah.” He nodded as he glanced around for a second before he felt Terry squeezing his sides a bit, causing him to laugh softly. 

“Aww you’re ticklish...I bet there would be a horde of fangirls that would love to hold a tiny Robert Downey Jr.”

“Yeah..this would be much safer.” He said, laughing as Terry agreed there before tickling him some more before putting his hands down to his sides. The other three heard the sound and walked up behind Terry.

“Ok that was cute...” Steve said smiling. 

Robert then looked at the four taller men as he could imagine just how amazing the sex would feel if they were all touching him. Steve then slowly started massaging his back which he made contented noises in response. They stood in comfortable silence, thinking of what they all can do. There wasn’t anything important going on for any of them so they all got the entire day.

“Want to go to the movies?” Marcus piped up after a minute, “I’ve been wanting to Iron Man 3.”

“Oh yeah me too...I actually been asked to write a review for that, I can take some notes ahead of time.” Steve added while Vivian picked up Robert before following them all out to the car. 

“You guys really like my acting huh?” Robert teased with a smile, looking at Vivian.

“Yeah we do, you’re a great one after all.”

“I have no counter argument.” Robert quipped, causing Vivian to chuckled before putting him in the pocket of his pants. He took him out once they were in the car and placed him down as they drove off to the theater.

Soon they made it to the movie theater and got their tickets(another advantage of shrinking was they didn’t have to pay for 5 people). Robert stayed inside Vivian’s pocket until they were all seated up in the top row. 

“Ok who wants to hold Robert during the movie?” He asks, taking him out. 

“I don’t really care...” Terry said, looking around at the others, arms full of snacks.

“I can.” Steve chimes in after taking one look at Terry. He took Robert in his free hand and sat down, placing Robert between his legs. Soon the movie started and Robert was having trouble seeing the screen.

“Hey Steve..I can’t see the screen.” He was standing, looking up at him.

“Oh sorry,” Robert was lifted to sit on his shoulder. “That better?

“Much, thanks.”

Just then Terry threw a piece of popcorn into the seats in front of them. “Don’t do that Terry.”

“There’s barely anyone else here Steve.” Terry protested, causing Steve to roll his eyes in annoyance. He just wanted to have some harmless fun.  
“Not exactly good movie behavior.” He said, just as a giggling Marcus threw one of his own. 

“Oh come on Steve, I totally saw you checking your phone in the middle of Tropic Thunder.” Terry shot back, causing Robert to laugh. 

Steve patted him gently, smiling at him. “You think this is funny do you?”

“Yes I do I admit.” Robert said as he felt a grip around his waist again and being faced with Steve.

“You do look tempting...”

“Oh I know..known that for years, its part of the package.” Robert light heartedly said causing Steve to smile.

He was hovering his thumb over Robert’s private area, “Ugh..you don’t mind...do you?”

“No not really...you know your strenght right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” Robert said. Steve was about to touch it when he saw some popcorn flying at Terry and Marcus out of the corner of his eyes, completely distracted now by looking at the two apparently kids in adult bodies. “What the hell happened?”

“Oh we accidently hit a guy in one of the rows down there.” Terry explained,

“If you ask me he was asking for it.” Marcus said. Vivian was too focus on the movie to really care and plus he was used to Marcus;s antics. Just as long as it doesn’t escalate into something worse. 

“Dude was on his cellphone.” Terry stated, facing Steve who rolled his eyes again.

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to be throwing popcorn at people.”

“Well he was doing it during a Robert Downey Jr movie, I say that calls for immediate popcorn throwing,” Robert had to burst out laughing at Terry’s latest comment. Vivian had stepped out to use the restroom,

“I agree.” Marcus concurred before Terry threw another handful of popcorn. Just the guy turns around and glares angrily at the two boys. “Oh shit!”

The collective swear from the two was Steve’s cue to quickly hide Robert. Well that and the fact the guy seems to be coming up toward. He just shot the other two you-guys-are-fucking-morons type glares while quickly putting Robert in the bucket of popcorn and set it down on the floor. It was just in time too, “Look I apologize for them, they were just being idiots..” Steve tried to placate the angry guy which he didn’t think was working.

He was right as the next thing the popcorn bucket went flying from his hands and his reaction was to give the guy a knockout punch to the jaw. Marcus and Terry just stood frozen in terror of what just happened. The guy Steve just punch out was laying over the next two chairs. 

“I’m going to get Vivian...you two get Robert.” Steve said firmly and as calm as he could instead of just yelling at them for not thinking straight. If the circumstances were different he would just smack them on the head but since there was a miniaturize person...well Terry and Marcus understood why Steve was pissed at them. They both realized they weren’t really thinking when they were throwing the popcorn and joking around.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for the boys to find Robert, who was crawling out of the bucket on the floor, smelling all buttery and...well like shit now. The boys quickly knelt down and moved the popcorn away as Robert winces in pain. “Oh shit...my back.” 

“Oh crap..shit! We should take him to a hospital Marc..” Terry says before being cut off.

“Unless you want everything to blow up and unleash hell tenfold we can’t!” Marcus stated in a low enough voice as he gently lifted up Robert and held him against his shoulder while massaging him gently. Robert knew the boys didn't do it on purpose, they didn't mean to led it to this. 

“Well maybe if we just explain the situation...” Terry said, in a calm but frantic tone.

“You honestly think we can trust all of the people at the hospital to not fucking blab to the media?!”

“Well I don’t know what to do..I only know how to party and be a book publisher!” Terry exclaimed back before pausing for a second. “Aren’t you a doctor? Like Dr. Marcus Kozak from a few years ago?”

“Yes..wait...how the fucking hell do you know about the case?”

“My step aunt was the judge. I barely paid any attention when she was relaying that story at the family reunion.”

“Oh shit...why can’t people just fucking forget...” Marcus started to rant but let out a sharp breath as there were more important things to worry about, like Robert. “Come on we need to get out of here.” Marcus and Terry then stood up and started to make there way out, but were stopped by Vivian walking into the aisle and motion at them to follow them out and to keep quiet. They were lucky that the remaining people were too engrossed in the movie to look at the commotion going on behind them. 

“I told Steve to get the car ready to go once we get there.” Vivian explained before looking to see if the coast was clear. 

“Ok follow me and keep your cool..” Vivian whispered before looking at Robert, he could sense that he was in pain. “Robert I need you to be quiet ok..I know its hurts, but we can’t attract attention.”

Vivian then led them into the farthest theater room where a screening of World War Z was playing towards the door to outside. Terry was momentarily distracted by the zombies and Vivian had to grab him by the arm to drag him out. Once out they ran to where Steve was waiting with the car and got in quickly before Steve drove out as fast as possible.

"Let me see Robert." Vivian stated as Marcus then handed him over, being careful as possible. Robert groans in pain, feeling himself being laid down between Vivian's legs and lifted up his shirt to reveal a bruise forming on his back. "Ok he's got a bruise..."

"Can you heal him?" Marcus asked, worried for their little friend.

"Yes, but he'll still need to rest after..." Vivian then flipped Robert to his front side, still assessing how bad it was. He would have to continue that in the bedroom since they made it back to his house. He scooped up the actor and got out of the car and headed inside and then up to the bedroom with the others following him. 

"Ok I'm going to do some tests..." He said in a soothing voice to Robert as he laid him down on the sheet. "Can you sit up?"

Robert tried but he almost instantly fell back down, "Oh fuck! It feels too sore to sit-up." 

Vivian started massaging his back while looking at the others. "Marcus go get a hot washcloth."

Terry ran out with Marcus while Steve sat on the bed looking at Robert then at Vivian. "Me and Terry were talking in the car, we're willing to stay and help for the rest of the month." 

Vivian looked up from taking the clothes off of Robert when he heard the offer. He thought that sounded just great so he took the offer. "There's a guest room, but it only has one bed

"That would be fine, me and Terry are actually sharing a bed now."

"Really? So dating I presume?

"Yeah."

"That is great!" Vivian said just as the boys came in. 

Marcus held the washcloth open over the bed while Vivian placed Robert onto it and wrapped him up. Robert felt relieved at the contact as Vivian held him in his arms as he concentrated on sending healing energies to Robert. He was very grateful that his late wife taught him to heal. Vivian then set Robert up against a pillow in the middle of the bed and rubbed the side of his face gently. Robert was relaxed by the combination of the healing and the washcloth, it made him feel tired so he took a little nap while he and Steve kept an eye on him. Marcus and Terry meanwhile were downstairs watching a movie 

"He looks so...precious sleeping at this size." Steve commented, brushing some of his hair with his finger.

"Yeah he does."

Steve slowly took one end of the washcloth off to get a look at the bruise. "Bruise seems to be mostly gone now."

It was only a couple days and one more healing session later that Robert was feeling 100 percent fine enough. He was currently standing naked in the living room with four giant looking people standing above him. They were having fun and teasing Robert about his height in a light hearted manner. 

"I'm not that short...just compact." Robert smiled as Steve gave a playful smirk. The litte actor was being so adorable and they decided earlier that now was a good time as any to have some fun. Terry then picked up Robert and gives him a gentle moan inducing kiss on his chest before sucking on his tummy. Vivian then motioned the boys to follow him to the bedroom where Terry reassumes kissing him on his neck. Steve then gently holds his legs apart and pressed his member a bit with his fingertip.

Robert was closing his eyes as he let out some moans, then he felt himself in Steve's firm but gentle grip. He then ran his finger over the length of his body before barely touching the hairs in a teasing motion before brushing them gently.

“Oh fuck..that..th..oh..” Robert kept moaning in pleasure as he was laid down gently in the middle of the bed, closing his eyes for a second in happiness before opening to see Terry and Marcus looming over them with Vivian and Steve watching.

“Are you feeling alright so far?” Terry asked out of concern to which Robert reassured him that he trusts them all completely. 

“Yeah,,,I know you guys won’t hurt me and...this is the best damn break I had in a long time.” Robert said smiling, sitting up a bit before Terry gently pushed him back down and pinning him down with his finger.

“Alright that’s good.” He said as Marcus squeezes his waist a bit, eliciting a soft moan from Robert. Steve then opened his legs a bit and held them in place as Vivian stroked and rubs his member slowly as possible in order to get Robert to beg for more. Robert was squirming a bit at the helpless feeling he was under. He was also getting aroused by all of this. 

“Oh..oh..oh my god...” Robert moans out, Marcus sucking and kissing him tenderly on his neck

“We should tape him down somewhere...little Robert seemed to be enjoying it the other day.” Vivian suggested as he scratched Robert’s chin gently, chuckling before pulling away.

“That’s a good idea, and oh we can use the vibrator.” Marcus suggested.

Vivian shook his head, “Way to big, unless your formula can shrink down inanimate objects.” 

Terry was now laying down on the bed holding up Robert with one hand and rubbing his groin with the other. He was loving hearing the little noises from Robert, he just didn’t want to accidently hurt him with his strength.

“Oh. fuck! Don’t stop..oh.” Vivian chuckles and lightly brush his finger over his butt telling him to don’t cum until they say. “But..but Vivian I can’t take it...I’m so fucking close to..ah!” Robert moaned out as Terry was lightly squeezing his groin now. 

Meanwhile Marcus walked into the bathroom to get a q-tip as a substitute and came back into the room. “I found something we can use.” He said while walking over and having Terry hand over Robert.  
Marcus then gently insert the fuzzy end into his butt and started thrusting slowly, causing Robert to moan loudly in pleasure and asking for more. Robert was also now very close to orgasming and was voicing that out loud. 

“Can I..oh!:Robert tried asking but was interrupted by a moan as he could feel the tip inside him being twisted. “Oh..oh..oh fuck! Oh god...ah..could I cum now?” Robert asked with a pleading look on his face.

“Aww Robert...the fans were right you do have a cute pouty look, but not yet.” Vivian said as he pressed his member causing Robert to moan out in pleasure. He then took Robert into his hand after Marcus took out the q-tip out. He then rubs his chest and face as he looks the others. 

“Who wants to suck him off first?” Vivian asked, now stroking his groin with his pinky, the tiny Robert firmly in his grip. 

“I would like to Vivian.” Steve said. Vivian nodded alright and gave Robert to him who was now looking at Robert.

“You ready to be satisfied I bet?”

“Yes..please..” Robert begs as Steve runs his finger through his hair, laughing softly before taking his length into his mouth. Robert then arched his head and moans out his name loudly as he felt his climax finally coming after a few seconds of Steve sucking. Steve then pulls back and swallows as he gave a smile to the now relaxed Robert. “You are amazing.”

“Th..thanks...oh.” Robert panted to regain his breath as he could feel the residue in his body as he was basking in the afterglow. He then was put down on the bed and a minute or two later was covered in warm liquid and let out another moan while the four licked him off.

Some weeks later he was back to regular size and was standing at the front door ready to leave, he has to say that was the best break he ever had recently and he did enjoy being dominated like that. Gentle domination he would call it, “I feel better now and ready to face my job.”

“That’s great to hear...” Vivian smiles at Robert as he was about to turn and leave. Before he started walking though, Vivian then leaned in to whisper, “Feel free to call us if you want to experience being shrunk again.” He said, deep enough to get a smile from Robert.

“Will do.”


End file.
